


A Terrible Idea

by PocketAnon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketAnon/pseuds/PocketAnon
Summary: A quick and dirty missing scene from 6.18.  (Captain Swan.  Canon Compliant.  Plain Smut.  Rated E.)





	A Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to work on CSBB today. I did this instead. Blame the show writers and Captain Swan when I miss this weekend’s CSBB check-in, but I had to get this out of my system. Sorry if it’s a little slapdash, LOL.

Emma shuttles her mother out the door, promising to meet up with the troops at the sheriffs' station shortly. Snow totes her ominously-large wedding planner – as great a harbinger of future suffering as any magical artifact Emma’s ever encountered – down the porch steps, and Emma waits until she’s halfway to the sidewalk before shutting the door and turning the bolt (for all the good that does). 

Breakfast long forgotten, she flies up the stairs to the bedroom to suit up for another day of dealing with the Black Fairy’s machinations. Pulling clean underthings from her dresser drawer, she catches her reflection in the bedroom mirror. She pauses at the sight of her mussed hair, biting her lip at both the memory of how it got that way and the realization that she definitely needs to see the inside of a shower before they get going – to the wash away the evidence, as it were. Her eyes dart to the closed bathroom door. The sound of running water coming from within reminds her that their shower is currently occupied and she has to wait until Killian vacates it or use the bathroom down the hall. And then Option C hits her. 

It’s a great idea. 

It’s a terrible idea.

Pancakes.

She’s all in. 

Gods, they’re going to be so late. 

Adrenaline begins to pump through her anew as she snatches a fresh blouse and a pair of pants from the closet and tosses them haphazardly on the bed.

Killian is hidden from view behind the shower curtain, but she can feel him tense when she barges into the bathroom. “Emma?”

“Warm up the water. I’m coming in,” she calls back, shutting the door behind her.

It takes him a few seconds to process what she’s just said, and she smirks as, for once, he fails to provide a witty retort, his only response being the squeak of the shower faucet handle accordingly.

Her motor’s already primed when she shrugs off her bathrobe and pulls the curtain back, but the sight of her pirate boyfriend – fiancée – future husband – naked as the day he was born and looking simultaneously perplexed and incredulously happy while the rain from the showerhead outlines the facets of his body in wide rivulets, well…

_Vroom._

He pushes his wet hair out of face, and his eyes fall reflexively to her assets before looking back up at her with that adorably confused expression. “Your mother’s gone, I take it?” He backs up a little and offers her his hand as she climbs into the clawfoot tub.

“There’s news about the Black Fairy. Regina’s rallying everyone at the station,” she says hastily, her hands instantly finding their way around his neck. “We don’t have much time.”

“Time enough though?” he rumbles.

Emma grabs his head and pulls his lips down to hers as the spray reduces her hair to soaked tendrils. “Better be.”

They kiss hard, hungrily, frantically, their stuttering breaths and low moans echoing off the tile and somewhat muted by the rush of the water. Killian’s left arm snakes around her waist and pulls her flush to him, his hand sliding south to smooth over her ass, and she smiles against his mouth as she feels the evidence of his desire quickly coming to the ready against her belly.

“I thought you’d lost your appetite,” she teases, carding her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

His lips wander to the curve of her jaw, and he leans down to lav a trail of searing, wet kisses down her neck. “Spoke too soon,” he mutters against her pulse point, his hand still trailing restless caresses up and down her backside.

A delicious groan escapes Emma’s throat when he slips further down her body, clinging to her as his mouth reaches her breasts and his knees touch down at the base of the tub. Her eyes flutter shut, and she savors the sensation of the water falling on her upturned face while Killian worships her, his hand traveling back up to thumb one of her nipples while his tongue swirls and teases the other.

She strokes his neck vigorously, whimpering and cursing softly as the heat in her center curls tighter and tighter, and she gasps when he whispers, “I love you,” and reaches down to bury his fingers between her legs. 

_Fuck._

She shudders as he strokes her, his hand deft against her slippery sex, and he’s so good at finding just the right place with just the right amount of pressure that her knees buckle and she wants to sob. Euphoria courses through her veins, building in waves as the pads of his fingers quicken against her, and it’s no time at all before she draws taut in that final rush of desperate ecstasy and then shatters with a ragged cry. She barely registers the low, satisfied hum he makes against her breast as she rides out her release with her hands tight on his shoulders, a litany of unintelligible praises tumbling from her lips. 

Killian slows his ministrations and gives her a moment to wind back down before carefully rising to his feet with a grunt. “Come here, love.” He rotates her away from him and nudges her into the corner that borders the tub on two sides. Emma leans forward and braces herself, her right hand landing on the cool tile wall and her left wrapping around the exposed shower pipe while Killian glides his palm down the back of her right thigh and lifts her leg to perch on the tub’s edge. She glances over her shoulder and mewls appreciatively when she feels the press of his hard length against her entrance, and he leans down on top of her, chest to her shoulder blades and stump around her waist. He noses her cheek, his teeth nipping at her earlobe. “Hold on.”

They groan as he pushes into her, the two of them shifting a little to adjust the angle before his hand grabs her hip and he begins to move. The drag of him against her still-sensitive flesh is mind-numbing, and Emma hangs her head and pants as he hits home over and over. His forehead falls on her neck and he begins muttering obscenities into her skin, his thrusts growing faster and rougher until he, too, falls with a guttural moan.

He finally succumbs to stillness for a moment to catch his breath. “Bloody hell.”

Emma chuckles when he peppers her shoulder with a few scruffy kisses before pulling away. Her legs are a little wobbly as she straightens and turns around to fall back into his arms for a soggy, sated kiss. “Quick and bracing enough for you?” she asks, eyeing him coyly.

Killian laughs, still pleasantly dazed. “Aye, love,” he agrees, nuzzling her affectionately. “I daresay I feel better.”


End file.
